Champion
by AquaSonic
Summary: Pokemon AU: Pkmn trainer Ryuuko and her scizor Senketsu must conquer all 8 gyms and the elite 4 in order to fight the reigning champion, Satsuki. But not everything is as simple as it seems and the secret organization COVERS is plotting something mysterious. Can Ryuuko save the world and become the new champion? Rewritten


**I've decided to rewrite this, with a whole new plot and backstory and style really. Tell me what you think and whether or not I should make this a completely new story instead of just replacing the chapters of the older one. Also, should I make this a crossover?**

**Enjoy!**

Ryuuko had always been the odd one out.

Ever since she was little, she had never showed much interest in what other girls her age had liked. While they formed clubs, dressed up, had sleepovers, etc., she had been the one who rolled in the mud, fought with the boys at school, had never been afraid to get her hands and knees dirty, bruised, or scraped. She had never minded not being particularly girlish, but sometimes she felt… lonely.

The other girls would reject her from their cliques and groups (not that she had ever asked), insisting that she wasn't _really_ a girl, not with that attitude, or body physique, or anything else (she didn't really care; not really). The boys would turn her away, not allowing her to join in their rough-housing or down-to-earth-gotta-get-dirty games, saying that she was a girl, and girls were weak and crybabies (though the boy who had claimed this turned out to be the _real _crybaby- after she proved him wrong about girls being weak, that is).

So Ryuuko had never really fit in.

Not that she minded. Not really.

Well, maybe a bit (a lot).

But she was tough- she was the girl who was a boy, the girl who wasn't _really _a girl, the girl who was tough as nails and no one could approach her without getting a glare. The loner. So she couldn't let her loneliness show. Not without her reputation being ruined (she had gone through _too much_ for her reputation and she would be damned if she let it down).

After a particularly nasty fight with some boys (_"Go away, girls aren't allowed"_), Ryuuko found herself (_alone_) flitting around the edge of the town's forest, kicking up some dirt and loose pebbles, head held low and knees and face bruised up, a bit of blood trickling down her left knee.

She was seriously bored out of her mind (_If only there was someone to talk to_), and was considering heading back home since it was getting late and her dad would get really mad if she wasn't home by dark, when suddenly, she heard rustling in some bushes suspiciously close to her. She looked up in alarm, ceasing her pebble kicking in favor of narrowing her eyes at the rustling bush. She was a bit close to the tall grass, she should probably get back a bit…

Before she could take a step away, a threatening growl sounded and a wild mightyena sprang from the bushes directly towards Ryuuko. She yelled out in alarm and started running away from it, but the mightyena was faster, pinning her to the ground with a tremendous force. Ryuuko's back slammed into the hard ground, loose bits of dirt and pebbles flying all around the two bodies. The mightyena snarled, its face dangerously close to hers, its hot breath blowing the stray hairs off of Ryuuko's terrified face. The girl let out a small whimper, large blue eyes widening further as she waited for the mightyena's next move, pulse roaring in her ears. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins, her breaths came out as short, fearful gasps. She considered calling out for help, but remembered she was all alone at the edge of the wild forest. The rest of the villagers were probably already at home, preparing dinner or playing around. There was no one to help.

_I'm sorry dad! _She thought in her mind, hoping that maybe her thoughts could reach her father somehow (though she knew this would never happen). Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes and trailed down to the ground. _I shouldn't have gone so close to the woods like you said!_

Just as the pokemon moved in for the kill, some other nearby bushes rattled and a red blur emerged from the foliage, tackling the hound off of Ryuuko and onto the dirt next to her. More dust flew in the air, creating a thick cloud of brown- a smokescreen in which Ryuuko couldn't distinguish the individual figures battling it out. She scrambled into a sitting position, body prepared to bolt at any given moment, when the dust settled and the mightyena whined in defeat, slinking back into the dark forest where it planned to plot its revenge.

Ryuuko twisted her head towards the red figure that had just saved her. The figure also turned, and her gear eyes met narrowed yellow eyes. She stared at the figure in awe- it was a pokemon she had never seen before. Judging by the transparent and webbed wings on its bak, it was a bug type, one with shiny red armor that glinted in the sun like freshly coated paint (or blood- but Ryuuko never really liked the coppery smell of blood so she left it as paint). Instead of hands, wickedly sharp claws, similar to clamps almost, capped stick-like arms that protruded from large rings that served as shoulders. Examining the pokemon's face, she saw that it also had something akin to a crown, as three large ends stuck out.

After minutes of staring and examining each other, the red-clad pokemon turned to leave. It coiled, prepared to spring back into the forest, when the child shouted "Wait!" and it paused in its actions.

She didn't know what had caused her to shout out; it wasn't like the pokemon could actually understand her. The only situations in which a pokemon understood a human were when they were "connected" and could speak to one another telepathically.

But the pokemon had stopped. It had actually stopped! The red insect looked down at her curiously. Why did he feel the need to stop and look at the child? Humans had never had this sort of effect on him, so why was this child special? He had only attacked the mightyena because of qualms they had in the past, and preventing the hound from getting his dinner was a good way to get revenge. He really hadn't been thinking of saving the human- it wasn't exactly his priority.

She shifted up so that she wasn't leaning her weight on her elbow anymore. Her eyes widened in wonder. "Uhhh, umm, thanks? I guess?" She stammered out awkwardly (not that it could understand her). "For saving me? Umm, haha, I probably seem like an idiot talking to you when you can't understand me, but uhhh, I really need to say thanks, so…"

_I can understand you! _A deep, rumbling voice rang out in her mind. It sounded quite shocked to realize this. She gasped in surprise. There was a slight buzzing tone to it, almost like the buzzing of beedrill, but it wasn't as annoying- on the contrary, it calmed her racing heart and the adrenaline in her blood. Was that the pokemon that had just "spoken?"

_It was me… _the pokemon's voice echoed in her mind again. _This has never happened to me before… _the insect looked at her with curious eyes. _What makes you so special?_

She gasped once again. "Woah! We must be "connected!" That's so cool!" She sprang up to her feet, wincing at her scraped knees and bruised back, but pushed through the pain. "We have to be! Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to understand each other!" Her tear streaked face brightened into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh! That's so cool! What pokemon are you! Wait, no, I mean, what's your name?"

The pokemon looked at her with a startled expression. He had heard of this "connection" thing before from other pokemon of the forest. As far as he knew, it was quite rare and the lives of the pokemon and human that connected would ever be the same.

_I believe I am what you humans call 'Scizor'_ he replied, still trying to get used to communicating with a human through his mind. _As for my name, we pokemon have never had much use of one, so I believe you could say I do not have one._

She gasped scandalously. "How could you not have a name? I guess it is up to me to give you a name! Ummm…" She thought hard about it, her small chubby faced scrunched up in deep thought. "Hmmm…"

The human seemed like she was going to think about it for a while so Scizor intervened. He seemed to recall a human in the forest calling out a name very long ago. If only he could remember that name…

_Senketsu? _He pronounced the name slowly, testing the sound of it. Ryuuko looked up in ecstasy.

"That's perfect!" She yelled out. "Sen-ket-tsu! Sen-ket-tsu!" She sang joyously.

Senketsu looked down at the girl. _What should I call you then? _he wondered. It wasn't going to work if all he referred to her as was "the human" or "the child."

"My name is Ryuuko!" Ryuuko called out. "Nice to meet you Senketsu! I finally have a friend!" She laughed at this.

_It was a… pleasure to meet you Ryuuko _Senketsu inwardly smiled at the child's cheer. _But I must be going. Perhaps we will meet another time._

"You have to go?" She stopped smiling, looking up to the scizor with forlorn eyes. "But why? We just meet! And we're new friends and, and…" her eyes that were just filled with happiness now had tears brimming at the edges, threatening to spill at any moment.

_My apologies _Senketsu thought, just a bit regretful at the sad face of his newly-connected human. He looked back to the forest, preparing to spring back when Ryuuko spoke out.

"Please don't go yet," She sniffled. It was so weak seeming for her to cry, but she couldn't hold back her tears for some reason. "Don't leave me alone…"

Senketsu paused once again and looked at the child. She seemed quite frightened at the thought of being alone again, and now that he thought back to it, he remembered that she was alone when he first saw her. It wasn't kind to leave anyone alone. He had his own fair share of solitude too, and knew how painful it really was.

The scissors relaxed his stance and turned towards the child. She looked up at him hopefully, and he strode towards her, his body seeming to tower over his. _Alright,_ he sighed. _I will accompany you._

Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms in the air yelling "Yay!" and threw them around Senketsu's (supposed) neck. He stumbled back in surprise, not used to human contact. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable though so he let her hang off of his neck.

"Let's go home!" She cried happily, releasing her hold on the pokemon in favor of latching onto his (supposed) wrist and tugging at him to follow her. Out of curiosity, Senketsu followed her lead, wondering where exactly this small human would take him.


End file.
